


Bright

by PrincessofTor



Series: 100 word birthday drabble [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 100 word birthday drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one word can describe Akihito?</p><p>These characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  I'm just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

Akihito is all dyed blonde hair and bright eyes. A curious moth and burning flame in one.  
He rules the world through his viewfinder seeing things others never see. He’s an adrenalin junkie with voracious appetites.  
He’s small but the brightness makes him a giant.

Asami isn’t sure when he made the leap from darkness into that beautiful brightness but as he takes Akihito’s slender hand he knows he can never let go. 

The brightness is in him now too. 

When they descend into the abyss, they will fall together. Two flames brightly intertwined lighting the way in the dark.


End file.
